A New Teacher: Seraph vs William
Return of the Wandering Mage Aether and Seraph were having a sparring match. Due to them still being in the guild hall, it was just a fist fight. Suddenly a member of Dragon Gunfire ran into the area. "Master Aether! William's returned!" The two stopped their sparring match. Aether ran out of the guild hall, with Seraph closely behind. Outside Nidavellir, they saw a man with white hair, brown skin, and a red coat. "Hello Master Aether," said the man. "Will! Welcome back," exclaimed Aether. "Have you finished your mission?" "Not quite yet," answered Will, "but I wanted to give you my next report in person." William noticed Seraph. "And who's this?" "Oh this is my pupil, Seraph," said Aether. "You took on your own student huh?" said William. "This is the Iron Dragon Slayer you told me about, right? Seraph Kinmichi? Maybe I could give him a lesson some time. I wouldn't mind seeing how he measures up against me either." "That's right," said Aether. "Sorry for the lack of a formal introduction Seraph, but this William Harrison, one of our longest active members, and a magic teacher." "Sure, that's a weird transition. From a genuine sparring match to a tool to quench an over enthusiastic mage's blood thirst. Why would I really fight you? Aether has plenty of time and I am tired from my mission and this little fist fight. Tomorrow, maybe?" "See ya, master!" "See you around, weird Mage refereed to as "Will" "He's a little arrogant," said Will as he watched Seraph leave. "I know," said Aether, "but perhaps you can teach him a lesson about humility." "I taught you how to use Earth Magic didn't I?" "That you did." "A lesson like this shouldn't be an issue." "Guys, I am literally twenty feet away from you! I can hear you, gosh. At least wait till I leave---" William chuckled. "Oh I can't wait until tomorrow!" The Omega Dragon vs the Monster of Earth and Storm Seraph arrived an hour earlier for the match as he inspected the grounds to check for possible traps but once he was convinced, he proceeded to check for any short comings in Jutsu Shiki. Once finally done with it, Seraph sat down and meditated; thus clearing his mind in the process and waiting for his "apparent" opponent. However, due to the fact that Seraph is hardly the kind of person who can be described as calm and collected, those who witnessed him sitting idle with his eyes closed thought that he had fallen asleep. While, Seraph was merely meditating while being completely aware of surroundings; something he recently learned from Melanie Sullivan. Better known as Dragon Meditation is a special form of meditation which empowers one mind and body while simultaneously increasing their ability to quickly recover from magic power usage. Though, to the naked eye, this art looks no different than normal mediation. William walked into the room. "I see you like to get places early as well. Don't worry about the runes, Aether wouldn't play a dirty game, he knows the best taught lesson is a fair one. I know we weren't supposed to start for another hour, but since we're both here maybe we could start now. Unless you're waiting for the spectators to show up?" "Haven't you heard? They are placing bets on our fight. I'll be unfair if we started without them getting a chance to earn some fine money, wouldn't it? I have heard a very little about you, William but I know, it won't be easy. Let's wait for at least Miriam till we begin---well, that is unless she's busy handing secret missions to certain undeserving members..." replied Seraph as he refused to move or even open his eyes and continued waiting. It wasn't long until the various members of Dragon Gunfire piled into the room. The new and the old followed Miriam into the room, they couldn't wait. "I guess they're ready to go," said William. "Couldn't wait." "Alright!" shouted Miriam. "We go until one of you is unable to fight or surrenders. No killing or maiming. In the event you do one of these things, you will be excommunicated from Dragon Gunfire. Are the combatants ready?" Seraph and William nodded their heads. "Begin!" William took a relaxed fighting stance, beckoning Seraph to attack first. Seraph finally opened his eyes as he stood up tall and took a foreign fighting stance; one which no one in the entire crowd with the exception of Aether Cade possibly couldn't have seen or heard of. "Rule #1. Never draw the first blood. Since you're the challenger, I would like you to have the first turn!" declared Seraph as his confidence was backed up by a sudden defensive stance and a cocky grin on his face. William cracked a smile. "You may regret that." He punched the ground and pulled out a large stone, much larger than him. It turned black and appeared to be melting. "Molten Stone!" He through the stone at Seraph, after it made contact, it exploded causing magma to flow everywhere. "Magma Magic? No... this is something else..."" Seraph though to himself as he kicked the ground below him, moving away from the incoming wave of lava and creating even greater distance between him and the attack as he charged his ring and formed a strange but highly dense oval-ish ball which was hurled against the incoming wave of magma and rapidly expanded and then exploded upon making contact with the rushing magma creating a spiraling wave of cold water. Water Umbrella! he shouted. "I misjudged him. I thought he was more of a physical brute due to his body structure--- that's strike one!" Seraph held his right index finger on which appeared another Lacrima-ring as suddenly the entire surrounding around William changed and he was soon teleported into an old cemetery with nothing but dark trees and overgrowth with a full moon hanging on the top of his head and chilly winds blowing past his cheek as Seraph almost dematerialized and several screams echoed throughout the abandoned field. Before one could comprehend what was happening, suddenly a giant dog-like creature with two heads appeared before William. With its extremely large canines and razor sharp claws, it could probably behead Wyverns and consume humans with ease, the canine looked at him as some of its saliva dropped out of its mouth and corroded the ground below. "I am and I am here to consume your soul, human!" said the beast before he charged in with all his might aiming for Willaim's upper torso; probably in an attempt to cut him in halves. William was taken aback by the sudden change in scenery. When the Inugami lunged at him he jumped backwards easily dodging the attack. He tried to lock onto the mind of the beast with his Telepathy, but he he couldn't. "Wait a minute," said William to himself. "I may not have known him for very long, but I know Seraph wouldn't try to kill me during a friendly sparring competition, especially right at the beginning. Judging from what Aether's told me about their relationship, he wouldn't want to risk excommunication." He dodged another attack from the Inugumi. "Well this is an excellent illusion. It's gonna take a lot of magic power to break through this." His magic aura flared, a brilliant scarlet. The air around him became hot, and the ground began to melt. The Inugami lunged at him one more time. "Volcano Primum!" A large explosion of magma erupted from his body, as if he was a volcano. Everything was burning. "You burned the entire illusion? Literally? You know--- if you had increased your magic power a bit more, it would be dispelled either ways. Heh!" replied Seraph as he looked at William. "''Shall we dance?" he questioned as he hurled several paper-shurikens at William with the shurikens homed onto the opponent's magic-aura.'' "Mountain Armor!" Earth completely encased William's body, hardening on top of it. The paper shurikens exploded on contact, chipping his armor, but no lasting damage was done. "This armor of mine is as strong and sturdy as a mountain. Magma Breath!" He blasted a stream of magma from his mouth directly at Seraph, while his armor fell off. "Let's see how well you do against my breath attack." As the shurikens made contact, they exploded around William while failing to do any level of damage, Seraph surprisingly appeared to be quite unfazed by William's level of magic. While his opponent directly challenged him by asking him to show his worth by doing well against a certain spell, Seraph ignored the comment and simply moved out of the linear pathway followed by the attack, thus avoiding it completely. "All bark and no bite" he commented. "You should pay attention to your surroundings." A twenty foot deep hole opened up beneath Seraph. "Eternal Abyss!" If Seraph was not able to react in time, the hole would swallow him up, closing above him and trapping him inside. Marekō floats over using his phoenix magic and grabs Seraph hand before he fully falls into the void. "Hmph you are better then that dumbass", Marekō says as he holds onto Seraph then throws him at William. Marekō then floats back to were the other audience members are. Seraph levitated himself a few inches above the ground he was standing on to avoid falling into the hole but just as he was about to move higher, he was grabbed by Marekō Ankai who pulled him in a completely different direction, flying him higher and then hurled him towards William. "I know, right?" he replied as he charged in head on as both of his arms appeared to be covered in Iron-Scales with each being tipped with razor sharp claws. Seraph kicked the air beneath his feet to further propel himself towards William; this further added to the great momentum he gained by being hurled at his opponent by Marekō. Seraph with his overwhelming speed attempted to punch William from point blank range with his arms covered with Iron-scales for added effects. "I didn't know we were allowed outside assistance," said William, covering his arm in earth. "Fortunately I don't need any!" The earth on his arm suddenly turned black, and several lines of magma appeared on them. "Volcanic Bomb!" He met Seraph's punch with his own, using the compact earth on his fist to match Seraph's blow. The earth then generated a firery explosion, creating a powerful explosion to launch Seraph backwards. Seraph smirked as he opened his palm only to alter hold onto his opponent's wrist as he pressed forward whilst flying over William's head as he moved all the way back (to William's backside, of course) with his momentum applying massive amount of force towards his direction as he landed and attempted to send his opponent flying. Given that they were both in the same direction and Seraph was moving with overwhelming momentum alone, the same momentum when applied in the same direction without any outside hindrance would be more than enough to sent a fully grown man about as twice as heavier as William, flying away. The fact that William launched an explosion in the opposite direction to him, only helped Seraph gain extra power and ruin William's own balance. "Since, the explosion works by delivering kinetic energy in the opposite direction to the user, it simply pushes away an object while increasing its internal or molecular energy causing it to explode. However, it also pushes back the user. Which is how, I managed to pull this off. Quite the teacher you are for not knowing the mechanics of your own spell" commented Seraph. William smirked. "I told you to pay attention to your surroundings." He landed on his feet and snapped his fingers. "Volcano Secundo!" All around Seraph a series of volcanic erutpions went off. William had covered his back in his Mountain Armor when he was hit, and although it had shattered, it protected him from a great deal of Seraph's attack. "I can't just create magma from my body Seraph, I can supercharge the earth around me to make it an active volcano. And I've barely shown you the extant of my power." "Seraph's doing very well," said Aether, "but William's barely tapped into his true power. Will he unveil his trump card, or will he wait it out and see if he can beat Seraph through his more conventional means." Seraph simply walks out of the lava, unaffected by the attack. "Nice but, do you know, Lava can get anywhere from 600 degree Celsius to 1150 degree Celsius; though, I might that it was impressive of you to get it to such levels and then some. You see, normally, magma does not get hotter than 1100 degrees but with your magma spell, you managed increased the temperature of lava and add even more molten rocks into it. The maximum temperature of your spell is somewhere around 1210 celsius. Did you know that normal iron has a melting point of 1540 degrees? And, reinforced iron such as mine has an even higher melting point. It won't work" he replied as he revealed himself to be clad in his Iron-Dragon Scales and soon enough manifested his horn and jagged teeth; scaring the crowd around him. "Chill, its not like I am gonna eat you people!" he exclaimed while looking at his guildmates. Looking back at William, Seraph pressed the middle finger on the base of the thumb while keeping the thumb on middle finger as well as kept the other three fingers straight. With this mudra, he activated his famous Amaterasu spell. Suddenly a large net of volatile magic energy appeared around William trying to entangle him and then explode. Category:Roleplay